Die optimale Testperson
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Es geht hier um Socken... mehr oder weniger...


_Hier kommt der nächste Oneshot – einst entstanden als Beitrag zur „Sockenchallenge" auf profsnape. de bei der die einzige thematische Vorrausetzung war – wie der Name schon andeutet – dass es in irgendeiner Weise um Socken gehen muss. *grins*_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen... auch wenn das Thema zugegebenerweise etwas bekloppt ist!_ ;)

_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

**Die optimale Testperson**

„Das ist es!", rief Neville Longbottom euphorisch. Er packte Hermine, die einen Schritt vor ihm gegangen war, am Ärmel und zerrte sie vor das Schaufenster, in dem er die Lösung seines Problems entdeckt hatte.

„Hey ihr zwei! Wartet mal!", rief Hermine Harry und Ron zu, die sich schon ein Stück weit abgesetzt hatten, weil sie Nevilles Suche nach einem Geschenk für den Geburtstag seiner Großmutter augenscheinlich weit weniger interessant fanden, als die Auslage des Rennbesen-Geschäfts schräg gegenüber. Deutlich unbegeistert, aber aufgrund des scharfen Tons, den Hermine angeschlagen hatte, dennoch willig, trotteten die beiden Jungs herbei und sahen nun auch in das Schaufenster, allerdings - ebenso wie Hermine - ohne den Grund für Nevilles Begeisterung sofort entdecken zu können.

„Beheizte Stricknadeln, die im Dunkeln leuchten?", fragte Harry schließlich skeptisch.

„Der Hut mit der Regenrinne", mutmaßte Ron.

„Das Waffeleisen in Eulenform", tippte Hermine.

„Neiiiiin!" Neville presste seinen Zeigefinger an die Scheibe. „Seht doch! Da hinten! Die SOCKEN!"

„Weltneuheit", las Hermine halblaut den Text von dem Schild ab, vor dem ein Paar knallrote, aber ansonsten völlig normal aussehende Socken lagen. „Einzigartige Massagefunktion. Intensivstimulation sämtlicher Fußreflexzonen. Passt sich in Form und Intensität der Massage automatisch dem Fuß und dem jeweiligen Verspannungsgrad des Trägers an. Wir versprechen Ihnen - so entspannt, haben Sie sich noch nie gefühlt! Absolutes Wohlbehagen garantiert! Jetzt im Sonderangebot – zwei Paar fantastische Wohlfühlsocken für den Preis von einem."

„Meine Oma könnte dringend ein bisschen Entspannung brauchen, so grantig wie die immer drauf ist", erklärte Neville mit strahlenden Augen. Sein Blick wurde geradezu glasig. „Die Ferien demnächst, könnten die entspanntesten meines Lebens werden."

„Nun jaaa...", sagte Hermine gedehnt, „man darf nicht unbedingt alles für bare Münze nehmen, was einem zu einem solchen Produkt versprochen wird, auch wenn man ebensolche dafür hinlegen muss.

„Aber es könnte doch sein, dass es stimmt", sagte Neville mit einem leisen Flehen in der Stimme, „...wenigstens ein bisschen..."

„Man müsste es testen...", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„...an jemandem, der mindestes ebenso krass drauf ist, wie deine Oma", führte Ron den Gedanken weiter aus.

Die vier sahen sich ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor sie alle gleichzeitig „SNAPE!" sagten um gleich danach in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Der wäre wirklich DER Hardcore-Entspannungssocken-Tester schlechthin", gluckste Harry.

„Wenn die Dinger sogar bei DEM wirken, wird deine Oma bestimmt zerschmelzen vor lauter Entspannung", prustete Hermine.

„Und wie kriegen wir die Socken an die Fledermausfüße?", fragte Ron grinsend. „Ich hab's – du gehst einfach zu ihm hin, Neville, und fragst ihn, ob er die Socken deiner Oma mal anprobieren will... wo ihm doch schon ihr Hut mit dem Geier so gut stand."

Nevilles Lächeln wurde etwas gequält.

„Dieser Vorschlag ist unsinnig", warf Harry ein, „wenn Neville tot ist, braucht er auch kein Geschenk mehr für seine Oma. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen."

„Wir müssen Snape die Socken unterjubeln, ohne dass er es merkt", schlug Ron vor.

„Klar!", sagte Hermine. „Wir brechen einfach in sein Schlafzimmer ein und legen sie in seine Sockenschublade. Es gibt die Dinger doch bestimmt auch in schwarz und wenn nicht, kann man nachhelfen."

„Genialer Plan!", rief Harry, packte Hermine am Arm und zog sie die drei Stufen zur Ladentür hinauf.

„Das war ein Scheee-heeerz!", lachte Hermine.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie wieder auf der Straße und Neville hielt eine Papiertüte mit zwei Paar Massage-Socken – einmal rot und einmal schwarz - in der Hand.

Ein paar Stunden später saß Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen im Kerker neben Snapes Wohnungstür und wartete auf das Eintreffen des Tränkemeisters, in der Hoffung, dass dieser das Passwort für die Tür laut aussprach, wenn sie öffnete.

Am nächsten Tag – Snape war nachweislich zum Abendessen in die Halle hinaufgegangen – trafen sich die Vier Einbrecher vor eben dieser Tür und versuchten ihr Glück mit dem Passwort, das Harry am Abend zuvor aufgeschnappt hatte.

Das Herz schlug ihnen allen bis zum Hals, als es tatsächlich funktionierte. Neville sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment ins Koma fallen und seine nächsten Ferien damit ins Wasser.

Nachdem sie das Schlafzimmer gefunden hatten, zog Hermine die oberste Schublade der dort vorgefundenen Kommode auf und starrte einen Moment lang hinein, ehe sie sie mit rotem Kopf wieder zuschob. „Unterwäsche", murmelte sie auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Begleiter hin und zog die nächste Schulblade auf.

Da lagen sie – fein säuberlich aneinander gereihte, schwarze Sockenpaare. Hermine überlegte einen Moment, nahm dann das Paar ganz links außen heraus und ließ es in ihrem Umhang verschwinden, während Harry die Lücke mit dem mitgebrachten Entspannungssockenpaar füllte. Optisch unterschieden sich die Socken kaum von denen in Snapes Schublade. Mit ein bisschen Glück, würde er beim Anziehen nichts merken.

Sie beeilten sich, wieder aus der Wohnung herauszukommen und als sie kurz darauf die Treppe nach oben stürmten um auch noch etwas zum Essen zu bekommen, kicherten sie ausgelassen herum und fühlten sie sich wie Helden.

Die Spannung stieg ins Unermessliche, als sie am Tag darauf im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer saßen und auf Snapes Eintreffen warteten. Es war die erste Schulstunde und Snape war nicht beim Frühstück in der Halle gewesen das hieß also, falls er die Socken heute früh angezogen hatte, würde der Entspannungseffekt im Laufe seiner beiden Unterrichtsstunden wohl einsetzen... wenn er nicht schon etwas bemerkt und die Dinger bereits wieder ausgezogen hatte.

Der Tränkemeister wirkte wie immer, als er hereinrauschte und mit scharfen Worten die Rezeptur des zu fertigenden Zaubertrank kurz erörterte, die er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes an der Tafel hatte erscheinen lassen.

Erst als die Schüler begannen, den Trank zu brauen und er sich auf seinem Stuhl niedergelassen und das Geschehen in seinem Klassenraum eine Weile beobachtet hatte, fiel eine Veränderung an Snape auf. Seine Augen wurden kugelrund – was ein sehr befremdlicher Anblick war – und sein Blick wanderte ungläubig nach unten, um kurz danach wieder hoch zu schnellen und sezierend durch die Reihen der Schüler zu jagen.

Hermine und die drei Jungs hatten die Köpfe wohlweislich gesenkt um nicht aufzufallen und schielten nur hin und wieder in Richtung des Lehrerpults. Bei einem dieser Blicke blieb Hermine am Bild des gefürchteten Zaubertränkelehrers hängen, der mittlerweile ganz ruhig mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf seinem Stuhl saß und aussah, als würde er demnächst anfangen zu schnurren. Annähernd zufrieden sah man Snape sonst höchstens, wenn er Gelegenheit bekam, einen Schüler gehörig zu piesacken. Hermine war so gefangen von diesem ungewöhnlichen Anblick, dass sie darüber vergaß, den Kopf zu senken. Dass Snapes Blick unter den halbgeöffneten Lidern auf sie gerichtet waren, merkte sie erst, als es schon zu spät war.

Wie hypnotisiert sah sie zu, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn auf sie richtete – starrte auf seine Lippen, als er einen lautlosen Zauberspruch murmelte. Sekunden später war er in ihrem Kopf und ertappte sie praktisch mit den Socken in der Hand vor der geöffneten Kommode in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus und Snape, der sich sofort wieder aus ihrem Geist zurückgezogen hatte, gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass man mit Fug und Recht als hingerissenes Seufzen bezeichnen konnte... und das ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse sicherte.

Er relativierte diesen Umstand damit, dass er sofort losblaffte, es solle sich gefälligst jeder um seinen Trank kümmern, das wäre Aufgabe genug für das ohnehin nur partiell funktionsfähige Schülergehirn. Danach wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Hermine und ein eindeutig entspanntes und trotzdem sehr beängstigendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermine wurde heiß und kalt... und dann eher wieder heiß, als sie merkte, das ihr Trank anbrannte, was Snapes Laune noch erheblich zu verbessern schien. Nachdem er Hermines Trank mit einem herablassenden Wutschen seines Zauberstabes - und dem Hinweis, dass sogar Longbottom den Trank besser hingebracht habe als sie und ob ihr das nicht zu denken gäbe - verschwinden hatte lassen, verbrachte er den Rest der Stunde in stiller Zufriedenheit um am Ende den Schülern noch einmal genüsslich seine übliche Geringschätzung um die Ohren zu hauen.

Letztendlich ging das Projekt ‚Sockentest' für drei der vier dafür Verantwortlichen trotzdem gut aus, da Hermine die Schuld allein auf sich nahm und Snape sich nicht veranlasst sah, das genauer zu überprüfen.

Er war vollauf zufrieden damit, die Gryffindor-Oberstreberin zur Herausgabe seiner Socken zu zwingen und in den Genuss einer Strafarbeit zu bringen, bei der er ihr mehrere Stunden lang äußerst entspannt und mit vibrierenden Fußsohlen beim Flubberwürmerausnehmen zusah.

Und für Neville sollten die Ferien, die er kurz darauf bei seiner Oma verbrachte, tatsächlich die bisher entspanntesten seines Lebens werden – ob das allerdings wirklich an dem Geschenk ihres Enkels lag, weiß nur Mrs. Longbottom...

...denn Snape zu fragen, ob die Wirkung der Socken nun wirklich so fantastisch war, wie versprochen, hat sich dann doch niemand getraut.

E N D E

P.S.

Übrigens hat Hermine nie jemandem verraten, welche Form und Farbe Snapes Unterwäsche hat... nur für den Fall, dass sich irgendwelche komischen Weiber darüber Gedanken machen sollten. *g*

An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch dem ziemlich bescheuerten Plottbunny für die Inspiration danken. ;)

Aber jetzt ist wirklich SCHLUSS!


End file.
